Tell me more
by Minuetta
Summary: After the events of the BDM There have been some interesting things going on with the Firefly crew, but as usual, Jayne has been blind to it. Main:River Tam/Jayne Cobb (Rayne) Suggested: Kaylee/Simon, Inara/Mal
1. Chapter 1

AN: There is one more bit to come to this, but if it is well received then I may consider doing a little more later on. I really enjoy this pairing and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this little bit.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :C

* * *

'Gorram love birds Makin' me feel sick, all loved up like that, who gave them the right to flaunt it about? Wish they'd just go get a room already, not like they ain't got one.' He thought to himself, mindin' not to look in their direction but noticing Mal brooding in the kitchen instead. Jayne Frowned in his direction. 'Damn it Mal, we all know how ya feel 'bout 'Nara, get it together and go tell her already.'

Moving over to the sofa, he flopped down with a sign. 'Poor Zoe, she's had it tough and now she's havin' to put up with all this? She's a tough woman but she's gotta feel like crap. I know they are trying, but they just ain't tryin' hard enough.' Thinkin' of the devil, here she comes.' the sound of the woman's boots alerted the facesucking couple and they jumped apart, just as she came through the room. 'At least they have the decency to look embarrassed ' he thought, but still, it was blindingly obvious that they just wanted to go and make out some more He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw little moonbrain making faces at them behind their back, making slobbery faces in the air and such with her arms, to try and cheer Zoe up a bit. Damn he loved that smile, the one she saved for the little victories like this when she made someone truly happy.  
He figured that she must be doing it for her own benefit too. 'It's gotta be hard to not be able to block out all them feelin's in her loopy lil head, feeling what ain't hers to be felt.' He thought back to one of the last missions that Mal sent them on as partners, poor moonie got all mixed up with the emotions that were flying around. Once they'd finished the job, they went back to the ship and she spent all night crying in his bunk, trying to get back to normal. Well, normal for her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt for her and it damn near broke his heart as he held the sobbing girl close and she tried to let it all go. She was crew now, not just some stow away and they had been through a lot all together, they needed to look out for each other.

'Shit.' he thought, peeking at her out the corner of his eye. River wasn't peeking, she was looking directly at him. 'Wonder if she's listenin' right now.' She smiled a little and nodded.  
'DAMMIT GIRL! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD FOR ONCE' He mentally yelled as loud as he could, paired with a glare, not wanting to upset anyone else for once; Serenity was calm and all were happy. What he didn't expect was River to dance her way over to him and sit on his lap.

'You shouldn't have been thinking those things so loudly if you didn't want anyone to hear Jayne Cobb. I could hear you all the way over there with out even trying this time.'

'Dammit, moonbrain, how long've ya been listening for, and whaddya mean 'this time' he said aloud, making her jump a little. They had made a habit of Jayne thinking and River talking, more often than not.

'She was listening for long enough.' River sang back to him, 'and she agrees on all accounts,' gesturing to the others.  
'You should talk out loud more when you're close to me, I like it. Its deep and grounded, reverberates in your chest, It makes me feel nice, safe. You may continue now.' she said matter of factly.  
She grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and pulled it over them, cuddling up in to his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. 'Jayne, did you know that your muscles always make a nice pillow? Talk now please.' she said, more of a command than a request.

'Uhh, what?' He asked, a little stunned, trying to ignore all the stares from Mal, Simon, Kaylee and Zoe.

'I said I want you to talk. I need you to make me feel good now.'

The others were trying really hard not to laugh at Jayne, who had gone a rather fetching shade of red, and was now stuttering and panicking a little, trying and failing to form words.

'Moonie what d'ya think you're playing at? You've got no right to be doing, and demanding things like this, especially from someone like me! I mean, Riv you need to get off now or.' She stopped him with her finger on his lips.

'No, man named Jayne, you're talking wrong. She just needs to sleep now. Don't want to sleep alone, that's when the dreams come and get her. Now talk please.' She urged.

'Well when she puts it like that Jayne, what kind of a gentleman would say no to a damsel in distress Sounds like you've got no choice in the matter.' Mal told him with a smirk on his face.

'Yeah yeah yeah, Mal, what ever.' he mumbled. 'I'm still not 100 percent about this, I mean where do I even put my hands for a start Riv? You're not exactly a little girl any more, what about if I you wiggle over a little on to the other knee, and I'll cuddle you a little, yeah? or, what? I don't know. I don't think this is a good idea. You're gonna be the death of me girl' he thought, hoping she was listening.

'Well then Mr Cobb. Captain daddy said to, so its OK you can stop worrying. He's not going to hurt you, no one is. They'd have to come through me first. Cuddle me more my xiong. Make me sleep safe and warm.'

He drooped his head and smiled at her, taking in her smell and trying to remember it the best he can. Damn she smells sweet, like some kind of delicious candy that you only find on the core planets. Pulling her on to his knee at more of an angle, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her softly 'Ok moonie, whatcha want me to talk about?'

'Home. Take me home Jayne, your home.' she said quietly.

* * *

'Zoe?'

'Yes Mal?'

'That is Jayne ain't it?'

'Yeah, why do you ask?'

'Well, river just called him her bear.'

'About time then captain.' She said with a smile.

* * *

Reviews make me very happy, I still have no 'official' beta, but my darling hubby did give it a quick once over for me!

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just want to thank those two lovely people who replied so soon after me putting the first part up, you really gave me a big boost there! So as a thank you, here's the next part, now please excuse me, I need to and fall in to bed, its nearly 2 am .**

**You may notice, but I was feeling rather soppy as this was written, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything :C**

* * *

Jayne told her about his home, how he lived on an outer rim planet with his Ma (Radiant), Pa (Joseph) and siblings, Mattie, Ella and Carei. His Ma would stay at home and look after the kids and garden, and Pa would work down the road as one of the local welders. He told her about how Mattie had damp lung, which took a lot out of her, and meant that his mother had to keep an eye on her a lot of the time. Even though she spent most of her life ill, she was determined to do the best she could for the family, so she spent most of her days in the small, but surprisingly fertile, garden that she had claimed as her own. Jayne said that some how, she managed to grow strawberries, that would come back year after year.

There was nothing in this 'verse that was sweeter than Mattie's strawberries, fresh from the plant. Once she had a basic knack gardening, she managed to grow most of the families veg, which put them at an advantage, because if there were any left over, Ma said that she could go and sell them down at the market and use the money for what ever she wanted as a reward for working so hard. She always split it 4 ways, a quarter for Ma and Pa, a quarter each for the twins, and she would save her share for when Christmas came. Most families couldn't afford to have many niceties around this time of year, and this is where Mattie really shined.

Jayne said that she had Kaylee's enthusiasm when it came to big events like this. She would get the whole town together and have a big party in the middle of the road, with the money that she had saved all year. but the ultimate treat is when the twins would use the money that they had saved together to buy some chocolate. In those parts it was incredibly rare, and extremely expensive. They would go and melt some in a bowl, grab a selection of fruits that Mattie had grown and preserved through the year, and the children from the town would come and share this extra special treat.

* * *

Quietly and carefully Mal, Zoe, Kaylee and simon move closer to the sofa with their chairs, not wanting to disturb this blissful moment but eager to hear more about the stories that the mercenary brute Jayne Cobb has to tell, that can bring his voice from a deep growl to a soft whisper. The man is now completely relaxed cradling the sleeping woman on his lap with one arm, and adjusting the blanket around her where it has slipped, making sure she won't get cold.

'Have you guys ever seen him like this before?' Simon questioned the group quietly.  
'No, never.' Zoe replied  
'What ever your lil' meimei has him completely under her spell don't she.'  
'Aye, she sure does that Kay. We're gonna have to keep a close eye on this,' Mal said quietly 'but honestly, as long as every one is fine with it, I am too. They are both adults, even if they don't act like it at times, and as such, they are free to make their own decisions.'  
All Simon did was nod quietly, deep in his own thought.  
'Ahh, Inara, come join the party,' Mal called over to the ex companion that had just entered the room, Jayne's telling Riv all about home.'  
'Here you go sweetie, you can have my chair, I think I should go check up on a few things elsewhere, the atmosphere is getting to me a little if i'm being honest. I'll be back later to check that everyone is still breathing and intact.' And with that, Zoe left the couples behind her, still mourning of the love that she had lost.

* * *

'Riv, has anyone told you that your hair is like thick dark chocolate? Its the same colour and its just got that shine to it, that makes it look like its melting under the heat of the light.' Jayne absent mindedly ran his fingers through her hair, fingers just running down the base of her back, causing her to skip a breath. If he were paying proper attention he would have noticed that she was no longer sleeping, just relishing the warmth and comfort that he was providing. Jayne was one of the few men that she really felt safe with, he was tough and strong, yet gentle and kind to her. He was nearly always fully packing and wouldn't let anyone touch his guns, but he always made sure that she was protected somehow, and rarely let any harm come to her.

If she tried to single out his thoughts, River could see the pictures to go with the stories. She could see the big man towering over these small infants picking them up carefully and checking over, before kissing them softly on the forehead and laying them down in their cribs. The next memory was of him as a boy, watching his father working, he was sat on the wall with his legs dangling over the edge, he must of been about 10 years old, full of energy and desperate to help, but there was nothing he could do but stay out of the way. He felt useless, so he walked back home to find his mother crying in the kitchen softly holding Mattie in her arms. At first he panicked, and then he saw the smile behind her tears. 'Ma what's wrong?' he asked her as he handed her his handkerchief 'Why'ya cryin' for?' he was completely puzzled. 'Watch my boy, you watch Jayne.' she said, placing Mattie down on the floor. The Toddler puller her way up her mothers legs, tring to find her own feet, once she was stable, she waddled over to her big brother and held her arms up high, the signal that she had learnt to use if she wanted to be lifted, wheezing slightly as she did so. 'Hiya Mattie, how's we doing to day beautiful gurl?' She gave him a million platinum grin and coughed a little, reaching up she managed to get out the little first word that they had been dying to hear, after being told that she would be a mute. 'Gane'.

Never had he cried like that, when he needed punishing, his dad took the cane to him. He might have whimpered but he never cried.'Jayne Cobb,' his pa would say,'If you are my son, you will stand there and take this like a man. Even if it hurts like hell isself, you do not cry, ya hear me boy?' This was different, squeezing her tight, dancing around in a little circle, the centre of his universe in his arms, and she could say his name. Ok, it's not quite right, but to him at that moment, it was perfect.

River tilted her head in to his chest a little more, so that he could not see the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

The next memory that came was of his mother, she was ill and in bed, but Jayne was sat next to her holding her hand. 'Hey River?' she tried not to move as she realised that he was actually talking to her, not really focusing on the memory. 'There was this one time, when my ma were really ill, that I went home to see her. She was so pleased, but she was upset that I din't send a wave before I got there, so she was still in her bedclothes, and her hair was down around her shoulders, which apparently, I should never see her like. I told her it was nonsense and sat down behind her with her brush, and started to work my way up, hookin' the ringlets up all at the back of her head. She said that it looked amazin', but I know I made a mess of it, it weren't hard to tell.

But I know she enjoyed it, she said so, and I was real gentle like too. If ya want, I could try and do your hair for you next time we ground for a day or so, and I'm sure 'Nara would love to take you out and see some people or sommin'. Besides, it might help you relax a bit more if we get stuck up here longer than expected again, and you won't have to have so many of those needles that you don't like'. Jayne smoothed the hair away from her face, watching the rhythm of her shoulders. He whispered quietly to the top of her head, 'I always think you look as pretty as a picture any way Riv.'

* * *

**AN2: This is where I had to stop for now, in fear of drowning in tears and ruining my laptop! I'm sorry if Jayne seems a bit to out of character, but I felt that it was important to show just what a kind and loving person we was, and still can be underneath.**

**G'night guys and gals, hoping to see some more reviews soon ;D**

**Don't forget constructive criticism does actually help, so if you think that there is something I could do better, or something that you would like to happen, please let me know! :D**

**There was no beta for this one, not even a check over from the lovely hubby, because he is sound a sleep next to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey all! I'm sorry this bit took longer than expected. I wrote it out quickly but I wasn't happy with the direction that it was going to take, so it got redone over and over again. Forgive me?

As usual, I don't own anything, I just enjoy playing. Still un-Beta'd so there's bound to be some mistakes!

* * *

'Y'know Jayne, I think River would really like that.' Inara said quietly from the table.

'Think so?' He had to admit that he was a little shocked to see them all around the table, coupled up, watching him intently, listening along to his ramblings.

'Why didn't you tell any of us this before?' Kaylee asked 'I would have loved to have known this!'

'Well, Kay, It wouldn't do to have any of you's thinkin' that I'm soft, a man's got to hold up his reputation y'know. And anyway, I'm only tellin' her this to keep her happy. Lookin' out for her best interests see? Can't have the good ol' doc gettin' pissed at me, especially when I might be needing him in the future.'

'Thanks for letting her get some sleep.' Simon said awkwardly, 'But I think that its time for you to let go of her. Meimei? Come on, I need to do a few more tests.' He held his hand out to help pull her up from the mercs lap, only to be frowned at by river. 'No more medicine Simon. I've told you, I don't want any more, no more needles!'

'Its just one, and I promise it won't hurt much, it needs to be done sweetheart, I'm trying to make you better and I can't do that if you don't help. Please River.' he said sadly, he really did hate having to put her through all the tests, but he needed to know more details and how she was progressing in order to administer the appropriate treatment. He had promised to keep her safe, and that he would help her to get better. What good is he if he can't help his own sister?

They all watched as She made a face at her brother, half way between sadness and hurt. Eyes semi glazed over, they could see that she was reading him. 'Simon, she will always love you, even if you can't help. She... I just need a chance to heal with out the needles. They bring the fog, and the clouds. They scramble the waves and she crashes. Can't cope, can't see, can't feel.' She had started to panic, eyes welling up 'They come, the needles and the pain, and she can't block them out, it hurts, it hurts!' Fully sobbing now, River carried on mumbling to her self trying to make sense of all the words in her head, all the feelings from the crew flooding her once again, no longer safe in the warm chest of the man with the girls name.

'No!' she shouted, 'No more!' and with that she flung her self off Jayne's knee and ran out the room, tears streaming down her face.

'River!' He called after her, but it was no use, she had gone. No doubt to one of the hidey holes that she found over the ship.

'Now you gone and done it, good luck trying to get her back now. She's been saying for weeks that she don't want your gorram medicine any more.' Jayne mumbled.

'Oh don't you start.' Simon scowled at him. 'No one asked your opinion, and anyway, where do you get off comforting my sister? For months you couldn't stand her, and now you're telling her all your secrets? What the hell Jayne?' He was fuming. 'I kept my mouth shut when River was here, only because I know she needed the sleep, I understand her motives, but you? What's in it for you? Is it some kind of sick fantasy of yours? Messing with the emotions of a young girl? She's ill, she needs help, not some Merc giving her ideas and leading her on! You stay away from her, she's not one of the jien huos you like so much and you have no right to be feeling her like that. You... You keep away from River from now on you go tsao de ape! Dong ma?'

'You..What? No! I was only trying to make her feel better so she wouldn't so so crazy next time you stuck her with needles! Have you been listening to her? No! It's only me! You don't pay attention to what she wants, she's not a project doc, not just another thing to fix, the lil' moonbrain can't tell her left from right when you've got her doped up to the eyeballs! She's tried telling you, you should realise this, when she's left to herself, she can try and concentrate on keepin' you all out, Its exhausting for her. Zoe's grief, Mal's anger, Kaylee's Sunshine, it all gets too much for her and makes her worse, do you even think about that when you're off sexin'? That your sister has to listen and feel everything that you do? Do you know how many times she's come crying to me in the middle of the night because every one else is all loved up and she don't think that anyone will ever want her like that? Her words not mine, so don't you go jumping to any conclusions, and before you say anything else, I keep my hands to myself. I even started wearin' Pyjamas, just so that she don't see nothin' that she's not supposed to! When she's off in tears because you stabbed her up, who d'ya think coaxes her out of the hidey holes? Who d'ya think watches over her when she sneaks off the ship when we're planet side? ME, that's who! I'm trying my gorram best to keep her safe, and make her feel like she belongs here, so don't you DARE tell me what I can and can't do! If anyone's going to be doing that, its Mal, not you, you stuck up hwun dan.' by this point, Jayne was shaking with anger, the doc looking a little more scared than protective.

'If you're done terrifying her for tonight, I need to go find River.' he said, pointing to the door. 'Mal, that good with you, or will you be wantin' words now?'

'No I'm good Jayne, you go make sure my 'tross is ok.'

Watching Jayne storm off, Mal turned back to the rest of the group.

'As much as I hate to admit it, he made sense. River is of age now, and as such she should be able to make her own choices. Doc, that means no more med's with out her, or my, permission. Jayne's right for once, no girl should have to fight that hard to keep the little control she has over her own mind.

Now, I'm going to bed. I don't want to hear any more about this, dong ma?'

* * *

Jayne had looked everywhere he could think of and couldn't find River.

It wasn't until he went back to his bunk and had started to dose off that he heard the sniffles.

'Moonie?' he asked the darkness, 'you there?'

More sniffles came before heard the girl climb out from under his bed and felt her icy hands wrap around his torso.

'Muo du ma! You're freezing girl! Com'ere, lemme warm you up.'

Pulling her as close as he could, Jayne bundled them up in the duvet.

'Xiong?'

'Yeah?'

'I heard what you said.'

'Oh.'

'Thank you.'

'What for? I only said what needed sayin'. It's not right them doing things to you with out your say so.'

'They listened to you. Simon won't listen to crazy girl.'

'Darlin' you ain't crazy, you just need time to mend. What happened in that school, that weren't your fault.'

She stopped, her body tensed.

'Jayne?'

'Yeah?'

'You called me 'Darling''.

'Oh. So I did.'

There was a silent pause between them, all that could be heard was serenity's nightly song, the creaks and whispers along the paths.

'Can you do it again?'

'why?'

'I think I like it. It sounded right.'

'We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, Mal's got us a Job to do, just right simple but it'd be good to get us off the ship.'

He loved the way that this woman snuggled up to his chest. 'Wait, when did she become a woman?' he thought to himself. Smoothing the hair away from her face, he caught a glimpse of those beautiful, wide whiskey eyes gazing up at him. 'Oh wah.' How had he never noticed those before?!

Trying to clear his head, Jayne pulled her up towards his head a little more, so he could rest his cheek on her head.

'Try and get some sleep now. G'night...darling.'

For the first time in a long while Jayne Cobb went to sleep a happy man.


End file.
